Does pre-existing bone disease influence the linear growth response to rhgh in pediatric renal transplant recipients? The administration of rhgh is expected to increase bone formation in pedicatric patients with either adynamic lesions or normal rates of bone formation. Patients treated with rhgh are also expected to exhibit increased growth velocity in cm/yr.